A related art navigation device can set a plurality of waypoints in addition to a destination, and searches for a route leading to the destination via the plurality of waypoints. The related art navigation device then provides route guidance of the route acquired through the route search by using a display screen and voice until the vehicle reaches the destination. Accordingly, the user can head to the destination via the desired waypoints by traveling according to the route guidance.
By the way, there is a case in which while traveling along the route leading, via the plurality of waypoints, to the destination or a waypoint, the user has not passed a certain waypoint and is traveling along the route toward either another waypoint existing forward of the waypoint or the destination according to or against his or her own will. In this case, the navigation device automatically re-searches for a route returning to the waypoint via which the user has not passed or a route in which the waypoint via which the user has not passed is not set as a waypoint independently of the user's will, and then provides the route for the user as a new whole route.
As such a navigation device, patent reference 1 discloses a car navigation device that, when determining that the vehicle has entered a guide path, which the user has planned to enter after passing a waypoint, before the vehicle actually passes the waypoint, can prevent switching to guidance about the path which the user has planned to enter after passing the waypoint. After determining that the vehicle has deviated from a guidance path leading to a waypoint and then moves to another guidance path which the user has planned to enter after passing the waypoint, if the distance from the current position to the waypoint is longer than a predetermined amount (e.g., 1 km), this car navigation device determines that the vehicle has not passed the waypoint and sets a new whole route leading from the current position to the waypoint.    [Patent reference 1] JP,2003-166834,A
A problem with the above-mentioned related art navigation device is that because the navigation device automatically re-searches for a route returning to a waypoint which the user has not passed or a route in which the waypoint which the user has not passed is not set as a waypoint against the user's own will, e.g., “desires to pass the waypoint” or “desires to certainly pass the waypoint”, and then provides the new whole route for the user, the related art navigation device is inferior in user-friendliness.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a navigation device superior in user-friendliness that enables a user to determine how to handle a waypoint on a route which the user has not passed according to the user's own will.